Heat shrink films or wraps are used in many industries. For example, in packaging, heat shrink wraps are used to cover and/or seal objects for shipping and/or handling. In other industries, such as composite part manufacturing, heat shrink wraps may be used to cover the surfaces of mold tools or dies to prevent the mold material from inadvertently bonding (e.g., sticking) to the surfaces of the mold tools.